New Synthetic Methods will be developed using the ene reaction that will be of general use for the formation of carbon-carbon bonds. These procedures will have application to the synthesis of physiologically active compounds, including a variety of insect pheromones, prostaglandins and alpha-methylene lactones which are included in this proposal. The rationale of our appraoch is that reactive enes, enophiles and new catalysts can be developed by paying special attention to the electronic and steric requirements for the ene reaction. In addition to the development of synthetic procedures, information will be obtained on the mechanistic and stereochemical aspects of the ene reaction that will allow further development of this reaction.